Valor
by kya-kuch
Summary: Con tal de proteger el futuro, ellos decidieron sacrificarse, ahora deberán aprender a estar el uno sin el otro, pero es imposible dejar de amar a la persona con quien estas destinado. "Es gracioso como eres tú el destrozado, pero soy yo la única que necesitaba ser salvada. Porque cuando nunca ves la luz, resulta difícil saber cual de los dos irá a ceder. Quedate." Stay de Rihanna.
1. Despedida

**Disclaimer: Bleach no nos pertenece, por desgracia. Los personajes son de Tite Kubo. La portada la edité yo, el fanart es de tanqiongyu.**

 **.**

Tal vez ellos juntos pudieron derrotar todo mal, pero las heridas hechas eran profundas, lo que les hizo tomar la decisión de no atreverse a perder a nadie más. Valientes o cobardes, qué importa. Ellos tenían el valor suficiente de llevar a cuestas el dolor de un amor que no será en esta vida, pero con la ferviente esperanza de que en un mundo mejor, la Vida y la Muerte, Shinigami y Humano, el destino que heredaron, la promesa de estar juntos en un mundo ideal estaría viva en sus corazones. Y eso nadie se los arrebataría...

.

Acostado en una de las barracas del onceavo escuadrón, un héroe pelinaranja miraba el techo sin poder dormir. Tenían tanto por hablar, y tan solo una noche para hacerlo, ya que al amanecer tendría que decir adiós por lo que le restara de vida. Pero, ¿qué le diría?, ¿cómo empezaría?... ¿se rascaría la cabeza como siempre hizo?, ¿mostrándose como un niño ante ella, echando por la borda todo lo que había madurado?; se preguntaba si habría algún guion escrito para una despedida, le vendría bien un poco de ayuda en ese momento.

.

— ¡Ahora o nunca, idiota!. —dijo y abrió la puerta corrediza, sintió su reiatsu y enrumbó marcha.

.

Mientras saltaba de techo en techo para dirigirse a su destino, se clavó en su pecho el temor de que ella se negara hablar con él. ¿Sería egoísta de su parte hacer que lo escuchara?, ¿tenía acaso algún derecho sobre ella?.

.

¡Pero qué diablos!.

.

Nunca antes eso le había importado, él soltaba todo lo que pensaba sin pensar en las consecuencias.

.

—Tsk... Sí que era un idiota inmaduro. —soltó, ahora las cosas eran tan distintas, había mucho en juego. Pero si tenía una sola noche para revelar lo que su corazón guardaba recelosamente, la tomaría y haría que valiera la pena cualquier sacrificio...

.

Era ya casi medianoche, y la más pequeña de las tenientes, daba incontables vueltas dentro de su alcoba, preparando en su mente toda una serie de argumentos que le oprimían su maltrecho corazón. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo; ella era la racional, la inmutable, la que se anticipaba ante todo, pero esta vez era diferente, el tema era diferente, nunca antes se había cuestionado estas cosas. ¿Le ganarían sus sentimientos ante la razón?, eso era lo que más temía, nunca se dejó llevar por eso, iba a hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiéndose.

.

Es curioso, cuando estas al borde del abismo recién empiezas a preguntarte si te has atrevido o has tenido las agallas suficientes por ir por lo que quieres, y eso lo iba a descubrir esa misma noche, ya que no tendría otra oportunidad como esta.

.

Estába decidida, con paso seguro se dirigía al pasillo para ir en busca de quien le quitaba la serenidad. Al llegar al jardín notó una silueta, la conocía, estába junto al árbol de cerezo. La luz de la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, la suave brisa de verano elevó por alto los pétalos de cerezo, y de las sombras de aquel árbol se abrió paso aquel hombre.

.

—Rukia...

.

—...Ichigo.

.

En ese instante, los latidos de estos dos se podrían escuchar si tan sólo por un segundo, todos las cigarras en el Seretei guardaran silencio, podrían darse cuenta del fuerte compás con que estos dos corazones se sincronizaban.

.

Tan sólo verse era suficiente para darse fuerzas el uno al otro, pero en ese momento tan frágil, toda la determinación que tenían se desmoronaba, y volvían a ser los chiquillos que solían ser. Así eran ellos nunca cambiarían.

.

— ¿Que... haces aquí Ichigo?— preguntó la morena, no cabía en su lógica que el estuviera allí. ¿Acaso él también la estaba buscando?, se cuestionó a si misma.

.

— Yo... —le tomó por sorpresa y las dudas lo abrumaron. ¿Qué hacía la enana despierta a esas horas?, ¿a dónde iba?, ¿iba a reunirse con alguien?, ¿con quién?, ¿siempre salía a hurtadillas de la mansión de Byakuya?...

.

— ¡Basta!. —se reprendió a sí mismo. –Eres un idiota no viniste a interrogarla, enfócate, recuerda a lo que viniste a hacer.

.

Mientras el pelinaranjo debatía consigo mismo, la menor de los Kuchiki se acercaba más a él.

.

— ¿Querías hablar conmigo, Ichigo? —lo dijo algo apenada pero con esperanzas, sus ojos la delataban.

.

La vio. Sus ojos brillaban aún más que la luna misma, era tan hermosa, se perdía en su mirada. Ahora que la tenía tan cerca podía apreciarla una vez más, como aquella ocasión cuando perdió sus poderes, pero no había tristeza esta vez, sino algo más. Sus pupilas estában dilatadas, no sabía si era por la oscuridad de la noche o por el motivo de su encuentro; juraría que podía ver un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Poco a poco se fue acercando más a ella, había olvidado por completo la razón de su visita, y hasta podría decir que la cordura, pero, ¿qué era lo que estába haciendo?.

.

Su cuerpo estába junto al de ella, nada los separaba. La tomó por la cintura, la alzó un poco, y unió sus labios con los de él, y ya nada le importo más. Mientras degustaba el dulce sabor de sus labios, su cerebro parecía adormecido. Aún no creía lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Acaso era un sueño?, ¿estába bajo los efectos de alguna droga?, ¿por qué le parecía tan irreal aquel suceso?, podría ser porque ella le estába correspondiendo el beso.

.

¿En qué momento?, ni lo notó, pero dio gracias por que aquello sucediera, y que era más de acciones que de palabras. Tal vez si hubiese abierto la boca aquello nunca hubiese ocurrido.

.

La escena de aquellos protagonistas era perfecta. La sombra que proyectaban sus cuerpos reunidos en un genuino y necesitado beso, era encantadora gracias al fulgor del astro que gobierna la noche. Incluso las estrellas parecían adornar aquella cúpula de lapis lazulí que los envolvía junto a un jardín de ensueño que mantenía el ambiente romántico de aquel encuentro. Los cabellos de aquellos amantes, era revoloteado por la característica brisa del verano, que jugaba con los pétalos del cerezo para inmortalizar la unión de aquellas almas gemelas. Todo aquello era material de retrato, nada los podría separar en ese momento, ese instante les pertenecía. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos; era la recompensa por tanto sufrimiento, por lo vivido y por lo que aún les faltaba por vivir.

.

El corazón de la pequeña morena no podría estar más acelerado, ninguna batalla había provocado aquella reacción. A cada movimiento diestro con la que aquel hombre la besaba, la derretía. No podía creer la fuerza que Ichigo ejercía sobre ella, sólo se limitó a disfrutar. ¿Para qué oponerse?, si también era lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba, así que envolvió sus delicados brazos alrededor del cuello de aquel joven. Debía de una u otra forma aferrarse a algo o de lo contrario desfallecería, era tan irreal para ella que aquello aconteciese.

.

Ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que algo así llegase a pasar, y más aún que ese inexperto humano sería el que tomase la iniciativa, pero cuanto agradecía que al fin una de sus fantasías se diera a cabo. No sabía si en el arte de besar era una experta o una novata, sólo imitaba lo que él hacía, ya que para demostrar lo que uno siente no hay mayor ciencia que entregarlo todo, y fue tanto lo que llevaba guardado que se quedaba sin energías, así que decidió tomarlo por la nuca y aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas, y por una vez en su larga existencia, se dejó llevar.

.

Recién cuando el aire era requerido por sus pulmones, decidieron terminar aquel utópico contacto, y sin soltarse del todo, se miraron sin saber bien que decir; sólo el rubor en sus mejillas era la única evidencia que algo entre ellos había sucedido. Sus miradas eran intensas clavadas una contra la otra, las palabras sobraban, siempre era así con ellos, una fascinante telepatía. No en vano decían que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, pero un ruido extraño rompió el mágico momento.

.

—Ichigo... yo... —sólo era capaz de articular aquellas palabras, aún estába anestesiada.

.

—Rukia, es mejor ir a otra parte. —y con toda determinación, cargó a su compañera sin darle tiempo a que ella reaccionara, y con un shunpo, la llevó a un lugar más apropiado.

•.•.•

Aquel nuevo escenario era algo extraño. Una cueva muy bien iluminada, amplia y con aguas termales, le hacían recordar a los de la división cero. Nunca antes la teniente del treceavo escuadrón estuvo en ese lugar.

.

—Es el escondite de Urahara y Yoruichi-san, cuando aún vivían en la sociedad de almas. —terminó diciendo el shinigami sustituto, despejando cualquier duda.

.

— ¿Que hacemos aquí Ichigo?. —soltó la morena, desviando la mirada. No se sentía capaz de verlo al rostro después de lo acontecido, se sentía vulnerable en ese momento.

.

—Debemos hablar, necesito que me escuches, Rukia. —dijo, tenso.

.

—Sobre lo que pasó... lo siento, yo no quería...—y fue interrumpida por una tajante negación.

.

—¡No!, el que debería pedir disculpas debería ser yo. Fui muy impulsivo, me aproveché de tu guardia baja, —descendió la mirada — pero no podía evitarlo... —terminó diciendo, y la miró de soslayo.

.

Estába atónita, ¿desde cuándo él soltaba esa clase de confesiones?, ¿qué le había pasado al idiota de su amigo?. Su piel se erizaba, sudaba frío, ¿qué le iba a responder?.

.

Otra vez sus sentimientos salían a flote, pero debía ser fuerte, debía recordar aquella amenaza latente, aunque hubieran ganado la guerra. Su futuro aún era incierto. Hace instantes, había sido demasiado negligente de su parte haber cedido ante sus emociones por aquel shinigami, eso lo guardaría en su recuerdo por toda la eternidad, sin embargo, alguno de los dos debía ser firme y no flaquear. Tenía que hacer lo que era correcto, aunque se quebrara por dentro.

.

—Ichigo, eso no pasó. No ocurrió, y no ocurrirá otra vez. —no podía mantener la vista en sus ojos por más tiempo. —Sé que tú también eres consciente de que esto no se puede dar.

.

—Lo sé. —dijo, sin ningún indicio de duda. —Es una broma del destino... —sentenció. — cuando se supone que estába planeado conocernos, el haber formado un lazo tan fuerte, el estar conectados y al final no poder concretar esto que sentimos... es algo irónico. —su mirada perdía el brillo. —Estamos pagando un alto precio, ¿no crees?.

.

—El dolor de unos no es nada comparado con el dolor de muchos. —fue lo único que pudo contestar, se sentía tan pequeña. En ese instante las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

.

—Tienes razón, —apretó sus puños. —y por eso es que lo hacemos, ¿no?...

.

—Sí, es la mejor decisión, —desvió la mirada, dandole la espalda. — qué bueno que lo tengas presente. Será mejor que regresemos, mañana debes volver al mundo humano y tienes que descansar. —estába a punto de marcharse pero algo la detuvo.

.

—Rukia... quédate, por favor. —lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarla de la muñeca y suplicar por que se quedara.

.

La morena volteó, contempló esos ojos café que derretían miel sobre ella, y no pudo negarse.

.

—Quédate sólo esta noche, pensemos que no existe un mañana. —se acercó más a ella, tomó su mejilla, y juntó sus cuerpos. —Hay un agujero en mi alma que sólo tú puedes llenar, Rukia.

.

—Ichigo...— sus orbes amatista se cristalizaron, no le quedaban fuerzas ni argumentos ante aquella suplica, y recordó que nunca tuvo un sentimiento egoísta, ya que antes jamás tuvo nada, su origen era el de los más humildes. Y si la vida habría de recompensarla con algo, que por favor quitara todo remordimiento y temor de su alma, para poder disfrutar a plenitud lo que acontecía, y así fue. —Si tan solo tenemos una noche, hagamos que dure para siempre...

.

Y no necesitaron más palabras, ya todas las cartas estában echadas para dar rienda suelta a la pasión. En esa ocasión, debían dejar de ser amigos para ser más que unos simples amantes.

.

Esta vez, ambos juntaron sus rostros con premura como si el tiempo no les iba a alcanzar; debían aprovechar cada segundo juntos. Se pudo escuchar el suspiro de ambos al degustarse, no bastaba sólo el sabor de sus labios. El osado joven se aventuró a morderlos suavemente para que ella abriera la boca, y le permitiera explorar a profundidad cada rincón que pudiese. La inexperta shinigami sólo pudo aferrarse a las prendas de su amante, aquello la tomó por sorpresa, no sabía que eso se podía hacer. Pero con cada roce de su lengua, la instaba a imitarlo; se sentía tan descaradamente bien, era como si batallaran por inhalar la esencia del otro, como si se quisieran quitar el aliento por sus fauces, ya que en cada segundo todo se hacía más intenso, llegando al punto de asfixiarse. Separaron sólo sus labios, y juntaron sus frentes mientras respiraban lenta y guturalmente para recuperarse.

.

El primero de ellos fue el impetuoso shinigami, y aprovechó el momento de débilidad de la teniente para que escuchara su sentir.

.

—Tú conoces lo más oscuro de mi alma, eres mi luz en mis horas más oscuras, eres mi salvación cuando caigo y puedes creer que soy un desconsiderado por dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de este acto pero dentro de ti, sabes que lo hago. —y levantó el rostro de su compañera por el mentón. —El haberte conocido o encontrado de nuevo no tiene precio, y si tuviera que pasar una y otra vez por el mismo dolor para estar junto a ti una vez más, no dudaría en repetirlo, Rukia. —descendió hasta su níveo cuello, sintió su perfume a suave lavanda, besó delicadamente cada parte de esa área, y exhaló sobre su oreja. —Nos pertenecemos Rukia... estamos conectados. Te buscaría hasta en el mismísimo infierno si hiciera falta, ¿acaso no lo hice antes?.

.

—Uhmmm... ¡baka!. —aquella sensual interrogante sólo hizo gemir a la morena. No comprendía como una simple respiración en un punto en específico, podía desencadenar un estremecimiento de tal magnitud.

.

Algo en él se encendió en ese instante. Oír aquel típico apelativo con ese erótico tono, hizo que él tomara el control de la situación. Mordió suavemente su lóbulo, bajó sus manos hasta los hombros de la morena y jaló de un tirón sus prendas, dejando sólo a la vista vendajes que cubrían el pequeño pero nada despreciable busto de la shinigami. Ella al verse en desventaja, hizo alarde de su agilidad, desató el cinturón del joven novato quedando en igualdad de condiciones: ambos expuestos y deseándose más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

.

Los besos y caricias iban y venían, con el transcurso del tiempo, muchos sonidos hacían eco en esa cueva, los ropajes de los shinigamis servían de lecho para esos dos amantes. Cuando al fin pudo recostar a la mujer que lo volvía loco de pasión, se posicionó encima de ella, y le quitó las ultimas prendas para al fin tenerla a toda su disposición. Era la perfección en su versión más pequeña; piel de porcelana, un cuerpo torneado, y un rostro ángelical. ¿Qué más le podría pedir a la vida?, si que era un jodido suertudo, pensó. Al ver como la contemplaba, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que taparse y sonrojarse a más no poder. Como una niña temerosa bajó la mirada, y lo odió por hacer que se sintiera de esa forma, pero no le duró mucho, ya que pudo sentir besos en su bajo vientre que le provocaban cosquillas, y otras cosas más, le hacían derretirse como chocolate al fuego. Sintió una intromisión en su entrada pero... ¿que era aquello? ¿no será...?, ¡oh, por Dios!, ¡sí!. Unos hábiles dedos le ocasionaban espasmos allí abajo, era tan delicioso que el pudor se fue a un segundo plano y la humedad comenzó a fluir.

.

Al ver eso, él decidió parar aquel devoto masaje. No podía más con su propia lujuria, le dolía y se restregó encima de su pequeña ninfa.

.

—Rukia... no puedo más, explotaré si no te tomo...

.

Algo realmente pasaba cuando clamaba su nombre, se sentía tan necesitada por él, estába que hervía por dentro. Estába deseosa y con ganas de complacerlo en todo lo que pidiese, sabía que él no le haría daño alguno.

.

—Ujummm... hazlo. —dijo suavemente, dejando abierta su boca.

.

El desesperado hombre no dijo más, y se trepó encima de ella, hurgando con su virilidad la puerta del paraíso. Se sentía tan bien acogido allí adentro, la estreches de la morena lo volvía loco. Debía contenerse, ya que llegó a un punto en el que la pequeña teniente brincó de dolor.

.

— ¿Estás bien?... ¿quieres que pare?. —preguntó con pesar, ya que no quería que ese placer acabase.

.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —ella tapaba sus ojos con su brazo, no quería que la viera llorar por algo como eso. Era un mar de sensaciones. Todo era tan nuevo y emocionante, pero estába segura de algo, no había marcha atrás.

.

El shinigami al ver su reacción, le quitó el brazo y la besó con devoción. Quería hacerla sentir bien, por sobre todas las cosas él la protegería hasta de él mismo. De a poco comenzó a entrar en ella, hasta que lo recibió por completo; aquello sabía a gloria. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante tal abrazo en su sexo, y esperó a que ella se acostumbrara y olvidara el dolor.

.

Con el paso de los segundos, aquella molestia se convirtió en un placentero calor. No imaginaba que albergar a su amante se sentiría tan bien, se sentía completa al estar así de llena, y el rubor se apoderó de todo su rostro. Su cuerpo tenía vida propia, ya que comenzó a mover sus caderas sin darse cuenta, quería más de aquella fricción, lo quería todo. El pelinaranjo captó aquello, y empezó a entrar y salir, lentamente acariciando todo el cuerpo de su amante, dejando rastros de saliva en su recorrido, hasta que llegó a esos erguidos montes, y los devoró sin contemplación como si quisiera beber de aquellos pechos, lo que provocó en ella gemidos incontrolables.

.

Agarró esos coloridos cabellos y tiró de ellos ,ya que las embestidas que le propinaba iban en aumento. Sabía que la culminación llegaría pronto, y no quería dejar una impresión de pasividad de parte de ella, ahora le tocaba ser la reina que montaba al caballo. Y sin más lo tomó por el cuello, e invirtió los papeles. Ella se encontraba arriba de él ahora y tomó control. Lo torturaba con el cadencioso vaivén de sus caderas. Aquella escena no hizo más que hacer sudar al pobre shinigami sustituto, era tan jodidamente sensual y erótico ver a aquella atrevida morena darse placer a costas de él. Sus manos apoyadas en su esculpido abdomen, el rebotar de sus deliciosos pechos y su rostro lujurioso... era una imagen que guardaría en su memoria por el resto de su existencia.

.

Algunos llevaban la sensualidad innata en ellos y esa precisamente era Rukia Kuchiki.

.

Él no podía sólo quedarse viendo. La tomó por las caderas y se sentó, la tomó por esos glúteos que adoraba y ayudó con el ritmo. La pequeña se sentía desfallecer. Lo abrazó por su cuello, quedando a la misma altura y jadeante le dijo:

.

—Dime... ¿esto es libertad?. Entregarse por completo a quien amas, haciendo que el corazón se acelere a cada roce, a cada toque... si esto es el amor quiero que dure eternamente. —a cada estocada la hacía sudar más, sus cuerpos resbalaban. El clímax venia en camino. —Podría morir ahora mismo.

.

—Pues yo ya no le temo a la muerte, porque sé que después volveré estar contigo. —respondió el pelinaranjo, comenzaba a entusiasmarse demasiado.

.

Cuando ya sentían que llegarían al orgasmo, ambos se miraron a los ojos y dijeron.

.

—Tal vez cuando las estrellas se alineen, cuando nuestros mundos colisionen, cuando los astros se reúnan y se rompan las cadenas, quizás podamos estar juntos. —dijo la teniente, con sus labios color carmesí.

.

—Tal vez en un millón de años, tal vez en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando la suerte esté de nuestro lado, y se hayan cumplido las promesas, quizás podamos estar juntos. — contestó el héroe, y la abrazó, llegando juntos a aquella anhelada culminación.

.

Qué importaba si vivían vidas separadas, desde ese momento, eran uno solo, no había fuerza que los separara. Esa noche sería muy larga, y los remordimientos muy cortos.

.

El shinigami se desplomó en el suelo lentamente, llevando consigo a la morena. La abrazaba, no quería separarse de ella aún.

.

—Dejo mi corazón aquí junto al tuyo, Rukia. —soltó el muchacho, besando esa cabellera azabache que tanto le gustaba.

.

—Ichigo...Por favor prométeme algo. Debes hacer todo lo posible por ser feliz, ¡vive por los dos!.

.

—¡Y tú nunca dejes de brillar, Rukia!.

.

— ¡Lo haré! — dijeron al unísono.

.

En ese momento, el día y la noche se hicieron uno...

.

...Y el eclipse se llevó a cabo.

.

•.•.•

.

Cuando llegó el alba, él la dejó en su casa. Sabían que podían ser observados, pero no les importó, y se besaron. No tenían que decir mucho, todo ya estába dicho y sólo con esa caricia, bastó para despedirse.

.

Ella no quería ir al Senkaimon para verlo desaparecer con los demás tras esa puerta, sería muy doloroso, como también para él que traspasase ese umbral solo, sin su compañía, y decidieron evitar hacer mas trágica la despedida. Cuando el momento llegó para decir adiós a todo lo que significaba ser un shinigami y llevar una vida normal, no fue tan triste para el héroe, porque sabía que era la mejor decisión. Además, se iría con el corazón de su amada y como antes lo había dicho, ese no era el fin. Después de todo, se encontrarían una y otra vez estában conectados, sus lazos iban mas allá de la vida y de la muerte. Convencido de eso, cruzó el umbral de ambos mundos.

.

En otra parte del Seretei, una shinigami veía el amanecer desde su cuarto. Aquellos rayos del sol le recordaban a su amigo, que justo en esos instantes atravesaba el Senkaimon junto con los demás. Soltó un profundo y largo suspiro. No recordaba cuantas veces se habían despedido pero esta vez era distinto, ambos se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma. Él tenia su corazón, y ella el suyo. Ya no se sentían solos, sabían que tarde o temprano, se volverían a juntar...

.

...Ya que el Sol Negro y la Luna Blanca no pueden estar separados por mucho tiempo.

.

 **Nota de autor: Y henos aquí... con un pesar que de a poco va desapareciendo. Al principio estába renuente de escribir este fic, pero mis amigas me convencieron de que sería lo mejor dejar todo lo que sentimos en una historia, y no se equivocaron. Espero que les haya gustado y como estos protas yo tambien dejé mi corazón al escribir este fic.**

 **Escrito por: Lady's Lemon**


	2. Aceptación: Rukia

_**Rukia**_

.

Los días pasaban y con ella la cruda realidad se hacía presente. Esa realidad maldita que me golpeaba constantemente recordándome que todo aquello que tocaba con mis manos y desarrollaba un sentimiento diferente que el de hermano, lo destruía.

.

El primero en desaparecer fue Kaien, nunca supe que fue lo que sentí por él, quizás más que una admiración por todo lo que él había hecho por mí. Sólo era una chiquilla en un escuadrón y él me brindó todo el apoyo para poder ser parte de ella. El segundo en desaparecer fue Ukitake, mi capitán, hacía tan poco que él ya no estaba, aún no sabía cómo volver al escuadrón y al entrar no notar su ausencia, otro hombre por el cual sentí admiración, cariño y respeto. El último de todos, era Ichigo. Él no había desaparecido de la misma manera, pero podía notar su ausencia como tal.

.

El destino, el karma, o lo que sea que regía el mundo, me demostraba una vez más y en esta ocasión que el amor duele. Estar separada de la persona por la cual diste todo una y otra vez se alejaba de mi lado por el sólo hecho de que estar juntos era un peligro para la existencia de todos. Me entregué toda a él y él se entregó todo a mí, nos pertenecemos y nunca nadie podrá ocupar ese lugar. Los recuerdos de esa despedida están presentes en mi mente, no puedo ignorar que nada había pasado, extrañaba a Ichigo, no, extraño a Ichigo. Mi ser, mi piel, mi cuerpo, yo lo necesito; ¿esto es la realidad?. Querer y no poder.

.

Si tan solo cierro mis ojos puedo sentir que él está conmigo, él tiene mi corazón y sé que nunca podré amar a alguien más. Él era mi amigo...

.

...¿Amigo?.

.

Esa palabra asaltó mi mente. ¿Amigos era la definición de nuestra relación?. Hicimos el amor, y luego de haber declarado nuestros sentimientos, esta palabra era la que tenía para seguir calificándolo. Sí que la realidad era una maldita.

.

Salí de la mansión y caminé por las calles del Sereitei. El aspecto de la misma era desolador, todo estába en ruinas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría reconstruir todo?.

.

A lo lejos divisé la cabellera roja de Renji, llevaba días sin verlo. Me apresuré hasta alcanzarlo, quizás un poco de compañía me vendría bien.

.

–Hola, –lo saludé, caminando a su lado. – veo que recuperaste tu brazo.

–Rukia, –saludó– llevaba días sin verte. Sí, Inoue fue la causante de ello.

–Genial, aunque hubiera sido más bueno tener un amigo sin un brazo. –reí, sólo para molestarlo.

–Ja,ja, que graciosa.

.

Caminamos varios minutos en silencio. Podía notar como se debatía entre decirme algo o no.

.

¿Qué tanto lo tenía mal?

.

–Ya, lárgalo de una vez. –me paré, y lo miré. –Llevas un rato intentando decirme algo. ¿Qué es?.

.

Él sólo me miró y continuó caminando.

.

–Sólo quería preguntarte, ¿por qué no fuiste a despedirte de Ichigo y los demás?.

.

Tan sólo escuchar su nombre mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente; era la primera vez, luego de nuestra despedida, que oía su nombre en voz alta. Debía acostumbrarme a no reaccionar de la misma manera cada vez que lo escuchaba nombrar.

.

–No era necesario que me despida de ellos, porque no fue una despedida. –lo miré. –Volveremos a vernos muchas veces.

–Tienes razón en eso. –se detuvo unos instantes, mirando al cielo, y continuó con su caminata. –Cuéntame ¿ha pasado algo entre tú e Ichigo?. –preguntó, como quien viene la cosa.

.

El recuerdo de sus manos, sus labios y todo su ser sobre mi cuerpo, asaltó mi mente. ¿Debía contarle la verdad?. Renji era mi amigo, ¿podía confiar en él?. No, sólo era un hermoso recuerdo, una realidad hermosa que ambos ocultaríamos hasta el fin de nuestros días.

.

–Él es mi amigo, como tú también lo eres. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

.

Continuamos con nuestro camino que no tenía destino, sólo era el deambular por esas calles. Sabía que no me había creído, me di cuenta que optó por no preguntar nada más. ¿Cuánto sabía de lo que pasó?, ya me enteraría cuando se decidiera a hablar.

.

Luego de un largo rato nos despedimos, nuestros deberes como tenientes nos estában llamando. Cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente. La larga tarea de reconstruir el Sereitei nos llamaba.

.

Un mes había pasado, y el arduo trabajo sólo nos daba espacio para comer y dormir. A pesar de estar todo el tiempo ocupada, no podía dejar de pensar en Ichigo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, ¿qué tal estaría llevando su vida como humano?.

.

En este mes que transcurrió, no supe absolutamente nada de él. ¿Me extrañaría de la misma manera que yo lo hacía?. Deseaba poder ir a verlo al menos un rato, el volver a mirarlo a los ojos y tenerlo cerca sin poder tocarlo, sería una tortura, pero al menos estaría en su compañía.

.

Por otra parte, había sentido el apoyo de Renji en todo momento, era un gran amigo a pesar de todo el tiempo que habíamos estado separados... eso también era algo que debía de agradecer a Ichigo. ¿Qué no debería agradecer a Ichigo?.

.

Hoy era nuestro primer día libre después de terminada la guerra. Caminaba por uno de los distritos del Rukongai con Renji, exactamente por Inuzuri. Los recuerdos de nuestra infancia volvían a mi mente en pequeños segmentos de imágenes. Todo comenzó en ese lugar.

.

– ¿Recuerdas?. Aquí fue donde nos conocimos. –mi amigo se sentó en el verde pasto, mirando al horizonte, me senté a su lado. – ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros si ese día no nos hubiéramos cruzado?.

–Hoy seriamos dos completos desconocidos, –dije, sin más. – pero seríamos dos shinigamis como lo somos ahora.

– ¿Te has detenido a pensar, si en nuestra otra vida habremos sido algo?.

–No logro comprenderte Renji. – a donde o a qué quería llegar este idiota, no lograba comprenderlo.

–Es que… –comenzó a cortar hierba con la mano, en signo de nerviosismo. – ...desde que nos conocimos, siempre fuimos amigos. En este lugar fue nuestro primer contacto, corríamos por robar un poco de agua, luego en este mismo lugar perdimos a nuestros amigos, ahí fue cuando decidiste ser una shinigami. Entramos a la academia, entonces, perdimos contacto.

–Sí, lo perdimos cuando dejaste de hablarme porque el clan Kuchiki me había adoptado. –aún seguía sin entender porque hablábamos sobre eso, ya era cosa del pasado.

– ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste, por qué deje de hablarte?. –me miró con esa interrogante en los ojos.

–La verdad es que no. ¿No querías ser amigo de una noble?.

–Ese día en que te vi hablando con los miembros del clan Kuchiki, –me tomó de la mano. – fui feliz, al fin dejarías de pasar hambre. El destino estaba pagándote todo el mal que habías pasado de pequeña…

–Pero, tú no estabas ganando nada, y pasamos por lo mismo.

–En ese momento yo no importaba, solo tú importabas, eras y eres lo más importante en mi vida. Y, ¿quién no desearía lo mejor para la persona que amas sin importar que tenga que perder su amistad?.

–Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste de hablarme por más de cuarenta años?. –solté mi mano que él estába sosteniendo, en ese momento algo hizo "click" en mi cabeza. –Espera... ¿qué dijiste?.

–Dejé de hablarte porque fui un idiota, sólo era un vagabundo que le ladraba a la estrella y nunca se atrevió en ir a tomarla. Siempre te observé, y era feliz por todos tus logros. En ese momento, me di cuenta que sólo tenía miedo. Ichigo me hizo ver esa realidad cuando peleamos a muerte, sólo porque él quería salvarte.

–No te entiendo. –mi cerebro no reaccionaba a lo que estaba oyendo.

–Rukia, estoy intentando decirte que te amo. –tomó mi mano nuevamente.

– ¿Por qué ahora?. –fue lo único que pude preguntar.

–Porque siento que es el momento para hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué ahora y no hace cien años atrás?. –aún no podía ni quería creer que él se me estába declarando.

–Porque hace cien años atrás era un completo idiota, no podía darte nada. Luego de esta maldita guerra, estuvimos todos al borde de la muerte, entonces, me replantee todo. Si moría sin poder decirte esto, sé que no tendría mi perdón. –tomó mi otra mano entre las suyas. –¿Quieres salir conmigo?.

.

Me quedé mirándolo por largos minutos, mi mejor amigo se me había declarado y... ¿qué tenía yo para decir?. Mi corazón pertenecía a otro hombre, amaba a otro hombre. No había lugar dentro de mí para otra persona que no fuera Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Estaría bien dañar el corazón de mi amigo contándole la verdad?. No, no quería hacerlo sufrir. Sabía que mi relación con Ichigo era prohibida, también que en cuanto fueramos felices, Juha Yhwach volvería para terminar con todo de nuevo.

.

Yo le había pedido a él que viviera, y al mismo tiempo sabía que yo debía hacer lo mismo. ¿Estába bien aceptar ser la novia de Renji sin quererlo como algo más que un hermano?.

.

–No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora. Soy tu amigo, y sé lo que pasó entre tú e Ichigo, no te reclamo nada de eso. Sé también que lo quieres demasiado, no te pido que lo reemplaces, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad. La oportunidad de quererte de la misma manera que él lo hizo, de conquistarte y tener un lugar en tu vida, más allá de una amistad. ¿Qué dices?. –me miró a los ojos.

.

Sólo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y desaparecer, quería darle esa oportunidad para no tener tan presente a Ichigo en mi cabeza en todo momento. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él si se enterara que era pareja Renji?. No, no quería saberlo. No quería aceptar lo que decía Renji, prefería vivir en la ignorancia. Pero, por otro lado debía aceptar, no sé por qué, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Quizás, en algún momento desarrollara un sentimiento diferente a hermandad. Alguien me quería sin importar mi pasado.

.

En ese momento, supe por qué debía aceptar su propuesta. Desde pequeños habíamos pasado por lo mismo, sufrimos y compartimos lo mismo. Debía seguir a su lado, compartiendo mi vida con él de otra manera, aunque jamás vaya a quererlo de la misma manera que él lo hace. Lo besaría, me entregaría a él pensando en otro hombre. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo.

.

–Acepto. –lo abracé y él devolvió el abrazo, no quería que me viera derramar esas malditas lágrimas que demostraban que no lo amaba, que mi único amor era Ichigo y nadie más. Me sentí mal, lo estába usando.

.

– ¿Por qué lloras?. –deshizo el abrazo, y con su mano secó mis lágrimas.

–Idiota, soy mujer, y lloro porque soy feliz. –mentí, volviéndo a abrazarlo.

•.•.•

 **Pronto, la segunda parte...**

 **Escrito por: Lisa Y.**


	3. Aceptación: Ichigo

_**Ichigo**_

.

Comenzaba un nuevo día en el mundo humano.

.

¿Cuántos habían pasado?. Exactamente, cincuenta días desde la última vez que tuve contacto con Rukia. Otro día más en el que abría la puerta del armario, con la ilusión de encontrarla ahí dentro. Qué fácil es acostumbrarte a la presencia de la persona que quieres, pero que difícil es aceptar su ausencia. Miro dentro del armario, y sólo tengo su recuerdo, y su aroma, que a pesar de los años, aún seguía impregnado en ese lugar tan reducido en el que ella durmió por dos meses.

.

Salgo de mi habitación, y veo la puerta abierta de el de mis hermanas, miro dentro, y ella tampoco está ahí. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto aceptar que no está?.

.

En mi mundo interno, la lluvia persiste insistentemente, sólo una vez se detuvo y esa fue vez fue cuando declaré estos sentimientos que tengo hacía Rukia e hicimos el amor, ese día me sentí completo y sólo por ese día la lluvia se detuvo. Ahora esta tormenta continúa, ¿cuando se detendrá?, ¿qué estará haciendo Rukia?. Me sentía un completo idiota necesitándola de esta manera. Eramos de dos mundos diferentes y cada uno debía vivir su vida. Todo era como esos diecisiete meses en los que no tuve mis poderes y me sentía vacío, ahora tan sólo llevaba casi dos meses, y no sabía como podía seguir siendo sólo un humano común y corriente, esto era lo que siempre quise y sin embargo nuevamente lo estába sufriendo. Debía seguir adelante porque se lo había prometido a ella únicamente, tenía que vivir por ella, por lo que no vivió como humana; ahora tenía sus responsabilidades, y no sé cuándo nos volveríamos a ver. ¿Cómo reaccionaríamos cuando nos volviéramos a ver?. Simplemente era como si nunca pasó nada. Dos simples amigos que hacen contacto después de no verse por un largo periodo.

.

Tomé el desayuno en completo silencio, Yuzu y Karin llevaban rato que habían partido al instituto ,y mi padre estába en el clínica. Luego de volver de la Sociedad de Almas, no volvimos a conversar del tema.

.

Las horas pasaban lentamente en el instituto. Sólo debía asistir a unas simples clases de apoyo para luego dar exámenes libres, estar luchando en una guerra para salvar a los mundos tenía sus desventajas, y las mías fueron no asistir a clases por un largo periodo, aún así valió la pena. No hubo victoria pero sí había vuelto la paz, simplemente para seguir en la misma no debíamos de ser completamente felices. Qué fácil sonaba eso. Al menos por mi parte, Juha Yhwach no volvería, porque yo no era feliz... o al menos eso decía la lluvia que nadie podía detener en mi interior.

.

A la hora del almuerzo me reuní con Uryuu e Inoue. Chad no había asistido a esas malditas y aburridas clases. Nos sentamos los tres en la azotea, en donde nadie nos molestaba.

.

–Kurosaki, ¿ya decidiste qué carrera estudiarás en la universidad?. –preguntó Ishida, para sacar conversación.

.

–Estudiaré medicina, ya mandé una solicitud. –tomé un sorbo de mi jugo. –Tengo que esperar la respuesta en los próximos quince días. ¿Y tú que estudiarás?.

.

–Estudiaré lo mismo. –dijo sin más, entreteniéndose con su sándwich.

.

–Pero ya me habías dicho que no te gustaba. – ¿él también buscaba la manera de continuar con la paz?.

.

–Si hago lo que quiero, pondré en peligro la paz y la existencia de los mundos. Debo aportar mi grano de arena para que eso no suceda. –mir9 a la chica que almorzaba con nosotros. –Y tú Inoue-san, ¿qué harás?.

.

–La verdad es que no lo sé, me gustan muchas cosas, pero no quiero nada de esto. Yo también quiero aportar mi grano de arena a una buena causa.

.

El silencio volvió a reinar en los tres. Había cosas que no me estában contando, y podía notarlo en sus actitudes hacia mí. ¿Acaso era por los hollows?.

.

– ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?. –los interrogué, ya me estaban hartando. –Si quieren hablar de hollows, háganlo, no me molesta que hablen de cuantos han visto o han matado.

.

– ¿Estás seguro Kurosaki-kun?.

.

–Esto lo que siempre quise, estoy tranquilo. No siento ningún estúpido hollow y tampoco puedo ver ningún shinigami. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?. –si ellos pensaban que estába mal por una tontería como esa, les demostraría lo contrario.

.

–Tengo asuntos que atender. –Ishida se puso de pie y se retiró, dejándome solo con Inoue.

–¿Qué le pasa?. –pregunté, volviendo a centrarme en mi comida.

.

–Es que... –dudó por unos segundos. –... Kurosaki-kun, ¿no te parece raro que ningún shinigami se haya presentado en el mundo humano en más de un mes?.

.

–Están todos ocupados, ya sabes que el mundo más dañado fue el de ellos.

.

–Sí lo sé, y también lo comprendo. –tomó un sorbo de jugo para continuar hablando. –Estuve preocupada, y llamé a Rangiku-san. Lo hice casi todos los días desde hace un mes, y no contestó las llamadas.

.

–Quizás perdió el celular. –o simplemente estaban intentando dejar de tener contacto con el mundo humano, y solo mandaría a algún shinigami de misión sin que nadie lo viera.

.

Nuevamente un incómodo silencio cayó sobre nosotros, podía ver como Inoue se debatía entre contarme algo o no. Terminó su almuerzo, y se quedó sentada mirando el cielo, pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

.

–Luego de tanto insistir, ayer atendió el teléfono. Me dijo que estában bastantes ocupados con las reparaciones del Sereitei, –ella intentaba no llorar. – han tenido varias bajas significativas además de las que ya sabemos. Han desistido en seguir la búsqueda de Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san, creen que están muertos ellos dos junto con Nelliel y Grimmjow. –Se secó unas lágrimas. –Quizás lograron escapar y estan en Hueco Mundo, pero nadie sabe nada.

.

–No te preocupes, ese tendero loco ha de estar bien, solo estará haciendo una de sus tantas bromas. –parte de mí se negaba a aceptar lo que ella me estába contando. ¿Mis dos senseis estában muertos?. Bueno, más que muertos. Lo dudaba. – ¿Qué más te ha contado Matsumoto?, ¿cómo están los demás?. –por demás me refería a Rukia, lo que más me importaba era saber de ella.

.

–Por suerte están todos bien, siguiendo con su mundo así como nosotros lo hacemos en el nuestro. –hizo una pausa. –No sé cómo te tomarás esto que te contaré, a mí me puso contenta y triste por ti al mismo tiempo.

.

–Sólo cuéntalo y no te preocupes por mí. –por su expresión era algo que no me gustaría saber.

.

–Está bien. –me miró a los ojos. –Kuchiki-san está en una relación con Abarai-san desde hace unos días. Rangiku-san no me quiso decir hace cuánto tiempo exactamente. Me siento feliz por ella, porque sé que ella es feliz y al mismo tiempo estoy triste por ti Kurosaki-kun, porque sé cuánto la quieres.

.

–Rukia es sólo una amiga, además ni siquiera me he tomado la molestia de extrañarla. Me siento mal por Renji, espero que sobreviva a esa relación. –me puse de pie, la hora del almuerzo estába terminando. –Vamos a clases antes de que se nos haga tarde.

.

– ¡Sí!.

.

Entramos a clases, las horas pasaban lentas. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Inoue me había contado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Rukia?, ¿cómo que estaba saliendo con Renji?. Ella no lo amaba... ¿o sí?.

.

¡No!, ella me amaba a mí como yo a ella, ambos teníamos el corazón del otro y ninguno estába dispuesto a destruirlo por algo así. Era nuestro único recuerdo que teníamos del otro, y de ese amor secreto que sepultaremos con nuestras almas. Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con ella para preguntárselo.

.

En la noche, me encontré mirando el techo de mi cuarto. Esta maldita lluvia dentro de mí fue mucho más fuerte luego de la noticia de Inoue. Me detuve a pensar y a recapacitar todo lo que ella me había contado. Entonces lo supe, ella también estaba aportando con su grano de arena a esta gran causa que se llama "paz". Sólo lo estaba haciendo para poder seguir con esto por lo que todos luchamos, y lo seguimos haciendo. Estába completamente seguro de que ella no era feliz y que yo tampoco lo era. Al entender su situación, también entendí la mía.

.

Seguiría con mi vida, aceptando todo aquello que en ella se cruzara, nunca amaría a alguien como la amo a ella.

.

Porque ella es la única persona capaz de detener esta lluvia que me ahoga de a poco.

.

•.•.•

.

 **Nota de autora: Para empezar, ¡hola!. Aquí, humildemente dejo un pedazo de mi corazón, espero pueda transmitir lo que sentí cuando escribí esto. A pesar de no sentirme completamente a gusto, intento encontrarle sentido a ese final que carece de ello.**

 **.**

 **Espero que la herida deje de sangrar y poder volver a escribir como en los viejos tiempos.**

 **.**

 **Saludos.**

 **.**

 **Escrito por: Lisa Y.**


End file.
